


Dandelions and Constellations

by polyxena_chatoyant



Series: Harry Potter Femslash Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I might continue this who knows not me, its one in the morning kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyxena_chatoyant/pseuds/polyxena_chatoyant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny met Luna when she was nine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelions and Constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeryastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryastark/gifts).



Ginny met Luna when she was nine years old, in the middle of the night. The sky was dark but also lit up by a sea of twinkling lights, splayed across the sky as though taking a nap in a particularly nice bed. It was one of the nights that Ginny would sneak out into the shed and steal one of her brother’s broomsticks away for a flight.

Wind whipping her long hair back, stinging her eyes and cheeks, ruffling her pajamas, soaring high above the ground among the stars - this was where Ginny felt most complete.

Compared to the starry mesh above, the ground seemed like an inky abyss in comparison. Maybe this was why Ginny had noticed it, the shining hair reflecting the light of the stars so brightly from the ground.

Drifting to the ground, slowly and almost reluctantly, Ginny wondered who else was up in the wee hours of the night/morning.

Sitting among a field of dandelions was a girl who seemed about her own age, long tangly-each blonde hair bright and covering her face as she appeared to be making a chain out of dandelions. There were no such fields near the Burrow, and Ginny realized she was quite a bit away from home, much further than she’d anticipated flying.

But just as she was contemplating leaving for the sky and making it back home before dawn, the girl looked up. The widest, clearest blue eyes that Ginny had ever seen locked with her own. A flush crept up her skin, realizing this girl had caught her and Ginny could make no escape without being rude.

Rubbing her chilly nose with one hand and gripping the shaft of the splintery broom in the other, Ginny went closer. The other girl was pale as moonlight, she noted, and the chain she was making was at least a foot long. She was also not wearing pajamas, instead wearing bright yellow robes, as though she were going to get up to leave for a party at any moment. Ginny wondered why, but didn't think to actually ask.

“Hello,” said the blonde girl. “It's a lovely evening, isn't it?”

Ginny stood there, shifting from foot to foot, still flushed. This girl was odd. “I guess it is. What are you doing up so late?”

The girl gestured to the dandelion chain. “I'm making a lasso of wishes. It's the only way to catch a star, you know?”

Ginny didn't know, and looked at the ‘lasso’ curiously. “How do you make a lasso of wishes? It just looks like a daisy chain, but with dandelions…”

“Well,” said the girl slowly, “You make a wish for each one, but you don't blow the seeds away. It imbues the dandelion with wish magic. Then you can use them to make a wish lasso.”

Ginny nodded seriously, taking the chain into consideration. It was the first time she’d heard such a creation, but Ginny thought it could be possible. Anything was possible, really, if you believed in it hard enough and went after it enough.

And without glancing at the sky, where the backdrop of black against starlight was slowly bleeding into dawn, Ginny sat down in front of the girl and dropped her broom. Hesitantly, she plucked a dandelion from the grass around her and stared at it very hard.

 _I wish to be the best Quidditch player ever_ , she wished. How long did it take to wish? Ginny made sure to give it a few seconds before handing her wish off to the girl determinedly.

The blonde girl stared at the dandelion in her hand for a long moment, so long Ginny worried she had intruded too heavily, but then looked up with the widest grin Ginny had ever seen on a person. And she lived with George and Fred! However, the smile lit up the other girl’s face in a way that seemed to make her hair a halo around her face, blue eyes crinkled at the corners, the barest hint of tongue between her teeth. Ginny felt embarrassed, for no reason at all.

“I'm Luna,” said the other girl as she weaved Ginny’s wish into her lasso. “Luna Lovegood.”

“Ginny Weasley,” Ginny introduced herself, reaching for another dandelion with a happy smile.

 

* * *

  
Many years later, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood lay in the grass next to the Black Lake at Hogwarts, hair tangled together where their heads touched and their hands laced tightly. The starry sky stretched out before them.

Ginny couldn't help but think of the day they first met with a fond, amused grin. Luna had caught her constellation without the lasso at all, bringing it down with nothing but herself. And neither would ever regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> For tranxfiguration who needed nice femslash in this fandom, hope you like this!!!


End file.
